Jun Manjoume
Jun Manjoume is a young man that is a student at Todai University and a Representative of the Manjoume Group. He's a graduate of Tsukuba Academy as well as a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx series. Personality Manjoume is exceptionally a good duelist as he'd started playing the game when he was much younger and winning various tournaments where he crushed his opponents that were much older than he was. He is still the same duelist as he was then, taking no prisoners and he has countless won trophies the prove that. Another thing that he enjoys about as much as dueling is taunting and insulting others. He will not hesitate to call someone out of their name if he feels they're trying to one up him or he just finds them to be unbelievably irritating. Even if this is done to him in return, he just keeps a cool and level head and acts as if it doesn't bother him. He is exceptionally intelligent and therefore it is hard for him to be around people who are intellectually dumber than himself. He does his best to ignore it and does his work, excelling at all of his classes and making exceptional marks. Though he only does so, so he won't have to deal with his brothers. Biologically, his real name is 'Jun' but he hates this name and prefers to be addressed by his middle name which is 'Chazz'. Not many students at Tsukuba Academy know his real name and prefers to keep it that way. He accepts that his brothers call him 'Jun' even though he hates it and them as well. He doesn't have a brotherly relationship with Shoji (who's at the top of the financial world) and Chosaku (who's at the top of the political world) as they often physically, verbally, and emotionally abuse him on a daily basis, drilling him to become a better duelist as they believe him to be nothing but the bum of the family. They don't respect him, constantly insult Manjoume and even blame him for the death of their parents. Many also believe that he got by doing a lot of things without any trouble because of of the wealth of the Princeton Group. And for this, he became a very cold and selfish person towards others who thinks are in the way of him achieving the goal of trying to reach the top of the dueling world and become the King of Games, like Yuugi Motou. It is people like Judai Yuki that Manjoume cannot stand but the main reason he hates him is because he lost a duel to him and hopes to have a rematch and beat him. Appearance Manjoume is 5'6 with black hair is sectioned in two layers and black eyes positioned directly beneath the bangs of the layer closest to his face. He has a very, and I do mean very pale skin complexion to where he appears almost as white as a ghost. He mostly seen scowling a lot as well or not that he's wearing his most famous angry expression that he puts on when dueling against someone. His attire when around his brothers is usually dress suits and shoes of different colors that he himself picks out and believes it to be quite fashionable. Manjoume wears more of a casual like outfit that consists of a long sleeved cream colored top, a black open short sleeved uniform jacket with gray trimmings, dark blue jeans and black sneakers with hints of yellow on the heel and underneath the shoes themselves. And to top it off, he owns an Kaiba Corp duel disk that he wears on his left wrist. History Manjoume Jun, better known as Chazz is the youngest of three sons born by Isei and Misako who were representatives of the Manjoume Group that Isei's mother ran and owned and still does to this very day. Isei and Misako both died in a cruise ship accident while on vacation and left their children in the care of their father's grandmother during that time. There were a small group of survivors that lived but Isei and Misako were among the large group of those who had died. A funeral was held soon after their bodies were found. Manjoume was only a baby at the time of their death so he never really got to know or spend any time with his parents like Shoji and Chosaku did. As for the Princeton Group itself, it dabbled in the business of not only Duel Monsters but finance and politics. Shoji, entered into the world of finance, Chosaku, into politics and as for Manjoume, he grew up learning how to play the game of Duel Monsters, with, of course, his brothers drilling him all the time to be the best. He didn't have much of a childhood to per say, be a kid as he spent his time learning dueling strategies and entering junior tournaments and won countless trophies. At the age of twelve he even landed himself a girlfriend and her name was Hinabi Daishi. But of course the relationship didn't last all that long as he broke it off, feeling that she was only with him because he was rich and won a lot of duels and made a name for himself in junior tournaments. It was a bitter break up, but of course, he didn't care. It was no sooner after that, he was enrolled into Tsukuba Academy as his brothers were finding it to be annoying and a waste of their time to home school him, so they stuck him in a private academy that would do it for them. Their grandmother later passed away, which allowed Shoji and Chosaku to be the ones next and line to run the company in her place. They made Manjoume a representative but really, they use this as their way of being able to do what they want to their younger brother without anyone telling them that they can't. First it started out with yelling, then it turned into physically beating Manjoume whenever he didn't do something right. They pushed him as hard as they could for him to be the best, so that he one day may conquer the dueling world. This caused Manjoume to hate his brothers even more. And while they were barely around to run the company, they left it in the hands of what he considers to be a sleazeball by the name of Jin Imamotou. This constant abuse as well as the stupidity of how his brothers run things, caused Manjoume to be a cold hearted jerk that only has people hang around him because they know he has money, which is a contradiction, as he dumped his ex for this very reason but the entourage is nothing but a cover-up to the fact that he doesn't have any real friends that like him for who he is and not because he's rich. The only person he does consider to be a friend in a way is a girl named Asuka Tenjoin, also rich but hates his guts. Manjoume has had a crush on her ever since he'd entered Tsukuba but she's never given him the time of day no matter how much affection he throws her way. Eh, he considers it as her playing hard to get. Even if she does threaten to bash him upside the head with her guitar. Manjoume doesn't mind the idea of going to school as it gives him an excuse to stay away from home, getting his own personal room in the boys dorm but not only that, he's quite intelligent, having no problems passing his classes. He takes a mixture of standard beginner and advanced ninth grade level classes while still maintaining his hobby in dueling. He aims high to graduate high school and go straight to the Pro Dueling League where he feels he'll finally earn the respect he believes he rightly deserves since no one else is giving it to him. Although, this is only half true. Much to his dismay, the only person that seems to at least acknowledge what he wants and respects him (though in a comical way), is another student by the name of Judai Yuki who he calls a 'Slacker' on a daily basis because the young boy has a habit of sleeping in class and slacking off in his studies. To Manjoume, someone like Judai is of the bottom of the barrel that will never excel or amount to anything if he keeps going about things the way he is. He finds Judai to be incredibly annoying and irritating, not only that, wishes to have a rematch as they've dueled only once and unfortunately, Manjoume lost that duel. Since then, for some reason, Judai seems to constantly like hanging around him even though Manjoume doesn't want him around. At the very least, he's grown to tolerate him but is still pretty much selfish and crass towards others, won't hesitate a bit to throw an insult someone's way to defend himself against others, and like Yuugi, he wants to become the next King of Games even though Judai has declared that this is also his goal. He respects Judai as a good duelist (begrudgingly), but still considers him a slacker regardless. Manjoume has gone from respecting only powerful cards, to accepting that any card, no matter how weak, can be used effectively. His brothers steady pressure him to be the best in school and in dueling and to this day, they still abuse him and he has no choice but to put up with it so long as his last name is 'Manjoume'. Having graduated from Tsukuba Academy with high marks, Manjoume easily passed the entrance exam to Todai University on his first try and although he still desires a career in dueling, he's not tossing education aside and is going for a degree in business in order to keep his intellect sharp from idiots like his brother. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Judai Yuki After their first duel when the two were first year high school students at Tsukuba, Manjoume has always harbored a longing dislike for Judai because he was the only one that's ever managed to beat him in a duel without so much as trying, let alone taking it seriously. Judai always claimed that he liked having fun when he dueled and that he wished the same for Manjoume which he refused and wanted nothing to do with him. But ever since then, Judai would pop up on occasion pestering him to hang out which he'd tell him to go away and call him a slacker because of his poor grades. The two shared a few things in common like wanting to become pro duelists even though Manjoume couldn't see Judai making it that far in the pros. But he kept saying he would and he believed the same would happen for Manjoume. This annoyed him even more. On top of that, his first kiss had been taken from him by Judai, though not intentionally. That was because of a cat girl student named Diana Arashima who forced the two of them into a pactio with one another. Since then, he'd been confused on how to take it and there are a few rare moments where the two of them are in awkward situations that Manjoume doesn't care to be in with Judai. At the very least, Manjoume tolerates Judai now and respects his skills as a duelist. He will willingly work with him as his pactio partner in order for their skills to be strengthen anytime they may need to fight. He'll steady butt heads with Judai because he's not used to being around such a cheery person but it's safe to say some part of him considers Judai a friend, albeit an annoying one. Asuka Tenjoin Manjoume had sort of a childish crush on Asuka even though she would never give him the time of day. She had no interest in guys like him but at the very least, she tolerates him as a friend and possible dueling rival. They butt heads sure but mostly because Manjoume won't stop flirting with her but since having graduated from high school and attending Todai University, he's not bothered Asuka much considering she has a lot going on dealing with her family trying to control her life. For that, he takes a step back and prefers to be there for her as a friend if she needs him to be and Manjoume accepts this and nothing more. Diana Arashima Diana is the daughter of guardian cat Luna and guardian ermine Chojiro who is a student at Tsukuba Academy. She likes hanging around older boys and playing tricks on them with her magical age and gender switching candies which she gets a kick out of doing. It's safe to say she only does this to her male friends and not her female ones. She'll even trick people into doing a pactio with one another which is why Manjoume dislikes her so much and calls her an evil cat demon when she's not a demon, that's just what he calls her. Jun's Deck Lists WXYZ Deck Armed Dragon Armed Dragon/Ojama/Machine Union Powers & Abilities Duel Spirits Just like Judai, Manjoume (Jun) has the ability to be able to communicate with duel monster spirits, though he mainly has frequent and very what he considers to be 'annoying' conversations with the duel spirits, the three Ojama Brothers. This gift manifested in him most recently since he'd started hanging around Judai, Max, Rei and Asuka as they're duelists themselves. In dangerous situations, either Ojama Yellow or all three Ojama Brothers show up, warning Manjoume but of course he doesn't listen to them and finds them to be very repulsive. He is also able to see other duel spirits that aren't connected to him. Fighting While he may not look it, Manjoume is actually pretty good at holding his own in a fight when the occasion calls for it. This started after his parents died and his brothers became not just verbally but physically abusive towards him anytime they felt he didn't do anything right and would laze about. So they thought beating on him would teach him a lesson. That is until Manjoume began fighting back, tired of his brothers being on him. Which they still do sometimes but not as frequently and their moves are so predictable that he's learned how to block them before hand with punches and kicks of his own. Pactio Card (Albis Vero Eques) Meaning "The White Knight" in Latin is the copy pactio card that Manjoume received after him and Judai's pactio had been established. Since Judai was the one that obtained the weapon when the contract was formed, the only thing Chazz received was the ability to use magic whenever he needs to by reciting the following command which is 'Adeat' and he is granted magical access to spells and outfit changes. To deactivate it, he would have to say 'Abeat'. *Summon Duel Monsters - Just like Judai, Manjoume is able to summon his duel monsters cards as well as use magic and trap cards at will without having to use his duel disk. Majority of the time when a fight arises, that's pretty much all he is able to do because he isn't as involved in spells and incantations as Judai is. *Weapons Formation - Using his duel monster cards, he is able to use certain spells and trap cards to form new weapons for himself to be able to use them. He's done this only on twice and in doing so drains him of his strength. No incantations or spell is needed, he just forms a new weapon at will. Trivia *Instead of being put in a card playing setting like from the series in which Manjoume comes from, he was put in a more school like environment but retained his personality, his love of dueling, and his toleration for Judai Yuki and crush on Asuka Tenjoin. *Manjoume was entered into an unwilling pactio contract with Judai Yuki thanks to the interference of Diana Arashima. He mainly dislikes her for the fact that his first kiss was stolen away by someone he believed to hate at the time. Toleration is settled but there is only minimal evidence he might possess romantic feelings towards Judai. *Mizuki and Nutmeg still remain to be his trainers in order to help both him and Judai learn how to use their pactios. He's quite a skilled fighter and has only one time stated that Judai was pretty decent himself despite being a slacker. *Jun was a character made to mirror Seto Kaiba in personality and be a rival to the main protagonist. Also See *Judai Yuki *Yui Hinoka *Asuka Tenjoin *Diana Arashima *Meiling Ogata